


In Times of twilight

by Fuckoff12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Archangel Dean, Dean can be a little shit but not all the time, God is in this and he is chuck but only michael knows that notevery one else, I made dean bad ass, MICHAELS NOT A DICK, Sam is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, and then it didnt, bobby's gonna be fuckin awesome i will try to write him good, brotherly michael, critisisum is welcome, dont be a dick tho, especialy the wings cause hoLY SHIT THEY BE BEAUTIFUL, for the first few episodes, grammer is shit, i might idk, idk how to tag, im in 8th grade, im in 8th grade dont judge me, like i have some drawings and everything, michael and dean become basically like brothers, my bad - Freeform, should i do music sugestions?, tell me if ya wanna, then its fuckin fast (some what), this helped me sleep, this is alot of tags and most is random shit, we have ruby to thank for that tho, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckoff12/pseuds/Fuckoff12
Summary: The time of the apocalypse is soon, but Michael doesn't want to end the earth just yet. so he goes to God for help. I can't write summary just stories it sounds like shit but it's not, just give it a chance. thanks readers for even trying it out. enjoy the fic. UP FOR ADOPTION





	1. A little chat with dear old daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME, YOU ACUALY WANT TO READ THIS SHIT OHMYGOD. I hope I don't disappoint. dat will be bad,any who ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY MY BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS!

Third person POV

\-------------------

 

 

  
The time of the apocalypse is nigh. The Righteous Man is in hell. Now Michael must wait for him to break for it is fate, the first seal shall be broken when the righteous man shall shed blood, in hell. But yet instead of feeling gratitude, the plan has worked. Lucifer would be released. He and Lucifer would walk in Their true vessels to have the fated battle. But yet, as Michael spend some time on Earth. Michael doesn't want this. The humans may be flawed. twisted Father's name in their own right. But there is still kindness and love that can make the hardest of demons weep with sorrow and self-doubt. Michael does not want this area to be “paradise”. The humans have been made in this area for this will be their area for their own pleasure.

 

 

Michael will find Father and ask him a favor. For no one knows where He is except for Michael. for He has told Michael when He decided to leave us to our own free will. Michael soon Father's house with a temporary vessel.

 

 

“Father, I-I have a favor to ask of you, i-if you don’t mind.”

 

 

Chuck, not surprised by the sudden appearance of his oldest says

 

 

“Of course my son, you may ask away.”

 

 

“ The angels have been gunning for the apocalypse, so have I, but now I have seen your creations for myself. While they may be flawed by all means necessary. But there is so much love and beauty and I do not want them destroyed or gone. But to stay on this planet for their own use. I am sorry of this Father. But can you please help stop this without getting too involved like you are now, please, Father.”

 

 

Chuck, happy to see his oldest act on his own and hone up to his mistakes he has caused said

 

 

“ I will help you stop the apocalypse. Here take this vial and give the grace to the righteous man's soul. There you will have your help with the apocalypse”

 

 

Michael, holding on to the vial in his hand, confused, he asked

 

 

“But Father, what will this vial do?”

 

 

Chuck expecting this question answers him with

 

  
“You will have your help in the form of the Archangel of Twilight. For he must be made from this angel's grace. You must teach him the ways of his powers. For then you both must try to stop Lucifer from rising. When the soul connects to his body open the vial from the cork and it will know where to go.”

 

 

Michael stun for what Father has planned for him, but grateful for what he has given him said

 

 

“Thank you father, I will not disappoint”

 

 

And with that Michael flew off back to heaven. Chuck smiling, said

 

 

“He has aged well over the millennia...”


	2. DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its some to face our demons and find the light in hell, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, TAKE THIS AS AN APOLOGY

 

Third person POV

\------------------

 

As the garrison raise siege in hell. Michael fly's himself down to claim Dean's soul from the clutches of Alister. The master at tortures, Lucifer’s right-hand man. The garrison fights destroying demons as Michael descend into the pits of hell. Michael, being the general and strongest archangel of them all. Slices through demons with swift precision and grace like dancing. The demons are trying and failing to protect their torture. That has the brightest soul in the history hell. Since they want to see that beacon turn into a blackness so deep with pain and sin.

 

Soon the garrison reaches the depth that has the Righteous man's soul. Despite spending 40 years in hell has never lost his bright glow. Never dimming no matter how much pain he gets and deals with his knife. Michael soon reaches the torture room where he is held.Before another angel grabs the soul. Michael grabs the soul to heal it from the taint it has gotten into the cracks and crevices of the soul. The soul sees that it is free and clings tight to the arms of the angel that is holding it.

  
Michael, seeing that the soul is in his hold tight. rises faster, ripping through the layers of hell with fast speeds. spreading his holy fire. burning away the demons that are trying to stop the archangel from getting out. With the brightest soul in hell’s history. Michael reaches the earth, chanting into the air, DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED .

 

The angels rejoice into the heavens. singing about the Righteous man’s ascent from hell, and how he will stop the oncoming Apocalypse. Michael heals the damage the hell hounds and natural decay from being dead for four months. He brings the body to the surface, making sure the soul and mind will be asleep.

 

Michael places the soul in the healed body of Dean. Making sure the human can breathe, he opens up the vial and watches the grace leave it and head into the human. Michael watched in amazement as three sets of wings burst from his back. opening up in all their beautiful glory. Deep black top wings stretch out 18 feet. with midnight blue feathers sprinkled across to the tip of the wings. The middle wings have deep purple feathers with blue speaks across with a wingspan of 14 feet. The bottom wings have light blue branching down to a golden pink color with a 10-foot wingspan. Each wing folded together looks like a sunrise or sunset with the beautiful colors.

 

 


	3. I'm Part of the God Squad Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has awoken at the fuckin break of dawn with some sort of upgrade and a creepy dude near him.

Third person POV

\--------------- 

 Dean awoke with a rasping breath. eyes shot open as everything becomes crystal clear. Like everything in HD crystal clear, weird. Dean tried to sit up but immediately felt a foreign weight on his back

“What the fuck… Oh, holy SHIT!”

There he found 3 sets of wings, each one flaring out in surprise. a low chuckle sounds in the distance and it sounds… amused?

 “ Oh, I forgot how cute the fledglings are when they are not in control of their wings. You must be confused, my apologies. I am the Archangel Michael and as the appropriate response is. I gripped your soul off the rack, and out of Hell. The power boost is thanks to, Father, by the way”.

 The guy says as he leans against a tree looking smug and amusement riddled across his face.

“Wait, Michael? What kind of name is that? Wait, Father? as in God Father?” said Dean.

 There was no way in any sort of hell was there angels. No hunter or anyone has seen them in centuries let alone the god damn oldest one saying he pulled Dean's ass out of hell.

 Wait. “ power boost? What kind of mojo do you have to give me wings when I had none in hell!” Dean nearly shouts.

 Why the fuck does Dean have wings and why him? Bloody hell Sammy and Bobby are gonna think Dean's a monster and shoot me until next Sunday because of them.

“Hm well, the wings are symbols of your status. Right now you are the newest archangel in heaven. the Archangel of Twilight is what my, well I guess our Father told me. The wings are an extension of your grace, they are not of this dimension so they will be phasing through solid objects. Except for the touch of an another angel. Who can see them. Along with other special people that have the God given gift of the Sight.”

 “Wait, what. So you're saying I was pulled out of the pit not even a minute ago. Now I'm the newest archangel of the `god squad` that exist? What is grace anyway? This is some serious bull shit”

The archangel chuckled again

“oh my father, I like this newest little brother. I'm glad I get to train you, he's got a character and that's more than I can say for the rest. Anywho, in your own way of summarizing it. Yea that's what happened. Grace is the power of any and all angels. The more one angel has, the more power and wings they are granted, including the rise in status. Here let me teach you to cover up your grace. So we don't get questions on why there are two bright spots on the ground near your grave”

“This is some supernatural bull shit”

Dean was so confused.

“Here. Try imagining your grace. Once you do that try covering it with something, anything, it doesn't matter. And tuck it in as tight as you can so it can't be seen. Not even detected. Got all that?”

Dean was so fucking confused.

 “Yea.. yea I got that.”

“Good. Now try it.”

So that's what Dean did. He imagined his grace. Whatever it's fucking called. And imagine a blanket wrapped around and tucked it in. When Dean was done he opened his eyes to see Michael looking at him with, pride? 

 “Well done Dean, I suspected nothing less from you. Unless you wanna stay here  I think  we should move to a more open space to learn to control your wings so we could  fly  .” “ Wait, flying? As in flapping these huge ass things in the sky. Hell no! I prefer an airplane over this" “Okay then, think about this. In an airplane. You are confined in a tight airlock iron tube and trusting a pilot with your life. With some faith he will get you there on time, am I correct?” 

 “Yea you are correct, I guess.”

 “Flying with wings. You are in control, you control the destination, the time, the place, everything. No one can say anything about it.”

Holy fuck this guy can make inspirational speeches all day ‘cause daym.

 “Holy shit dude now you make it sound so fuckin fun”

 “ That’s because it is, brother.”


	4. I Believing I can fly, I Believe I can Touch the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying lessons, family visits, and new powers, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL tangerinee THIS CHAPTER AND ALL OF THE EARILYER ONES LOOK AND SOUND ALOT BETTER. CHECK OUT HER STORY TOO WHEN YOU ARE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. I also need a beta reader, anyone willing to do it I will love you forever and always. -Fuckoff

 Third person POV

 -----------------------------------

 “FUCKING HELL!” “It's not that hard to land on your feet. your takeoff and flight are getting better but your landings need some work.”

 “Some work my ass, I keep landing on my ass you dick!”

 “You need some practice. Remember when landing, spread your wings and feet out. Why is this so hard?”

 “Uh, because I've been an angel for four fucking hours and you've been one for eons, ya winged dick hole.”

 “Well, at least you can fly properly, that's more than I can say for some fledglings from creation.”

I have to leave back to heaven to see how the garrisons are lined up for the breaking of the seals. Castiel will be with you to communicate along with Uriel on some of the seals. I will see you in a couple of nights for more training. I will see you soon, Dean Winchester.”

And with that, Michael spreads his six wings.  all of  them a light gold color that reflects light like a mirror, and flies off to parts unknown. With that Dean walks off to find a gas station or phone both, or anything at this point. Soon he finds a deserted gas station with no one for miles. huh weird, angel shit is weird man, he never had that kind of perception before. Not long after he heard a distinct static noise inside his head. that sounds like a distant murmur in the back of his head. that's growing into words and songs. Soon into sentences, commands, and music about the Righteous man and praising the Lord. He tries to at least push it into the back of his mind so it doesn't overwhelm him. And try to give him the mother of all headaches. He  barely  noticed the way the tv and radio turned off and on. Same windows rattling while he tried to control the angel's voices. That are aligning into his grace. and wow he will never get used to saying that.

When he finally leaves the gas station he sees a deserted car. After several attempts to hotwire it and drive off to find a phone booth to call Bobby and Sam. After an attempted to call Sam and two (hurtful) calls to Bobby. He's gonna have to drive off and head to Bobby's. Now that he's done with that he now noticing that the sun is setting. wow, that is a thing Dean thought he will never see again in a million years since Dean died.

 Well, Dean can add night vision to the list because it might be twilight (GET IT!) but it looks bright as day. like it never changed from this morning. When he looks up into the sky. The stars glisten like they're trying to fall and reach out to him. To wrap him stardust and make everything at home, like everything is okay and at peace. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? This angel mojo is messing up with Deans head. Making him think things that are too poetic and  girly  for Deans taste.

He’s driving to Bobby's home to see the old man and find Sammy. But what the hell is he supposed to say. ‘hey, your adopted son is back from being dead for 4 months. Is not human thanks to an archangel named Michael that made me into one. So how you doin’. Yea that's gonna go over fantastic with the hunters. Plus shooting him will do jack shit against him in any and all areas of the body. So yea, the species change will be a secret until further notice. Thank you very much.

 After reaching Sioux Falls at around early morning. He parks the piece of the shit car outside of town near the forest. where the car must never  be allowed  anywhere near Bobby's place. dead or alive. He decides to wait until noon to see Bobby, cause an irritable Bobby is not a happy camper, at all. When noon comes around he finds himself at the front door of Bobby's knocking. even though he doesn't remember even walking here in the first place. 

Bobby soon comes down the hall and opening the door. only to stare slack-jawed at Dean with hope and disbelief in his eyes.

 “Hiya Bobby”

 “D-dean?”

”surprise!”

 The eyes filled with hope turn suspicious then pure rage and anger coming at Dean in waves from Bobby. including the silver knife headed straight for Deans heart.

 “Bobby! Don’t it’s me, Dean!”

 “my ass!”

 “ Hold on! Your name is Robert Steven Stinger. you became hunter when your wife got possessed and you're the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby, I’m not a shifter, it’s me Dean”

 “then you're a revenant!”

 “If I was either of those things would I be able to do this.” Dean cuts the top of his arm with the silver knife to show off he is not affected bu silver. then pulling his sleeve down to not show off how fast he's healing. “see, Bobby it’s me, Dean. And see no demon” Dean says as he pulls down to show off an Anti-possession tattoo.

Finally, some recognition sets into Bobby's eyes “Dean?” “Yea Bobby, it's me” as Dean  was pulled  into a bear hug, he feels relief castigated him into tears. Deans home. He's alive and nobody's gonna stop this moment right here. right now or Dean will cut a bitch into oblivion and no one's gonna stop me. Hell, Bobby might help him! (I NEED TO STOP)

“H-how are you alive, boy?” “I have no idea. could be a demon. Or someone made a deal” Dean knows exactly what pulled him out. but how the hell do you tell them that? But  maybe  Dean shouldn't have said a deal cause Dean has never seen bobby pale down so fast “do you think….” “I don't know if he did or didn't, boy I haven't seen him in months, it's been hard on us both when you died. Sam most of all” 

 “I can tell. it smells like a liquor store in here”

“like I said, it’s been a hard 4 months”

“do you by any chance know where Sam is? I’d like to tell him the good news”

“ boy like I’ve said I haven't seen him in months! Not even a phone call at all”

 “Damn”

“now go take a shower and get some sleep. you look like hell, I shouldn't have said that. shit, my bad”

 “no offense bobby,  I feel  like shit too” that's also a complete lie. Dean feels fucking awesome. 

 “Well go on git ya idjit, before you stink up the house”

 “will do old man!".

 With that, Dean takes off upstairs leaving a smiling bobby in its wake. When Dean takes off his shirt in the bathroom he sees something… black in the mirror. It's a tattoo of wings. not the little set in the corner. no big ass ones that cover up almost the entirety of his back.

 “Huh, that's new. Mikey, you have some explaining to do to do.” Now that he's looking at his wings, they look a little ruffled. Now that he looking them. They're kinda itch too like this. First shower then grooming all 3 sets, dam. "Oh, holy shit I missed your showers." After a shower and a thorough grooming of the wings that now feel a lot better. It's time to look for Sammy.


	5. It's Where my Demons Hide, Its Where my Demons Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find sam with the most lovely of reunions (it wasn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA DO ONE OF MY SHIPS. VOTE IN THE COMMENTS. SHOULD I DO DEBRIEL OR DENSTIEL(COUNTER SHIPS WITH SAM INCLUDED!)

After Dean finds out where Sam is located. (Bobby I raised this kid don't test me on how I know what name he chose). He found out some pretty… awkward news. If it weren't for the fact that Dean knew who and what raised him from hell he would flank sam for selling his soul. 

“He's in 263 Adams Rd Pontiac, Illinois” “Right near where you were planted”. Bobby looks like he's gonna cut something “ Hell of a coincidence doncha think?” now Bobby looks like some poor smuck gonna have hell to pay (I NEED TO STOP)

“well let's get going, boy! You’ve got a brother to see and smack some sense into!”

“Alright, alright let's go!”

They reach Pontiac by nightfall when dean feels like someone coated his senses in oil. Demons. One in the motel and more miles away. That means Sam could be in trouble. Now quickening his pace, Dean speed walks into the motel. To hyped up on big brother mode that he forgot about Bobby trying to catch up to him. Muttering dijit under his breath watching with fondness as the elder Winchester race off to find his brother.

Dean makes it to the room he feels the demon the most. The door opens up to see the nasty thing inside the vessel of a small, beautiful woman. He was staring at the thing that he now noticed that Bobby was next to him and the fact the demon was talking to him.

“ So where is it?”

Da fuck?

“Wheres what?”

Dean asked confused, Bobby looks as confused as Dean is “the pizza… that takes two guys to get?”

“Hey what's taking so long-”

Sam stops in front of the door looking at Dean. Who was dead for four months, rotting in hell because of him. Dean looks at his brother with the most emotion he can come up with in the short two words.

“Heya Sammy”

Dean has never seen that much emotion on Sam’s face. Grief and rage being the first to be noticed as Sam started attacking him.

“Who are you!”

Sam shouted as he started attacking Dean with a silver knife

“Sammy! Stop, it's me!”

Dean tries to yell, but Sam is having none of that.

“Don’t even try that!”

“Sam! Sam stop! It's him it's really him! I did the test and everything”

Bobby shouted as he held back Sam from attacking his brother. Sam's eyes soon spark up some hope and disbelief in them and soon loses his struggle against Bobby.

“Dean…”.

Dean sees the hope in Sam's eyes and cautiously moves towards him

“I know. I look fantastic”.

That’s all it took for Dean to get a bone crushing hug from the sasquatch of a brother. And a new urge to wrap his wings around his brother but keeps them close to his back in case heaven is watching. It takes him a bit to realize the demon is in the room when it goes

“So… are you two like, together?”

It's Sam that answers the things question

“What! No. No. He's my brother.”

That made the demon put on a mask of confusion. But only Dean saw the fear and the need to get out of the new archangel presence. And it gave him a burst of pride. He brings fear into demons, cool.

“Look I should probably go…” the thing says.

“Yea, yea I’ll get the door for you, sorry about that”

After Sam disappointed the demon by telling it the wrong name (what demon's name is Kristy anyway?) Dean and Bobby get ready to interrogate Sam. well Bobby is because no matter how suspicious he tries to look. He can't get rid of the softness in his eyes when looking at the poor state of Sam’s soul. All the darkening patches with some bright light shining through it with determination. Trying to put as much accusation as he can into Dean's voice he says

“So, how much it cost”

But he still can't get rid of the softness out of his voice. Either Sam didn't hear the softness or chose to ignore it he didn't show anything. The same couldn't be said for Bobby. For he was sending dean a sad but knowing look.

“The girl? You know I don't swing that way” It was Bobby who answered

“So what was the cost to bring this idjit back? Your soul? Or something` worse?”

It was Sam's turn to look at Bobby with easy anger. (Dean also noticed the dark spots got a little bit darker in rage).

“You think I made a deal?”

“That's exactly what we think”

Bobby replied with some annoyance.

“Well, I didn't” Sam scoffs.

Dean remembers that he needs to speak up during this conversation instead of staring at Sammy soul.

“Don't lie to me Sammy” Dean says with force irritation. How can you get irritated at Sam when you already know what brought you back?

“I'm not lying,” Sam says with the same irritation but more.

“So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? Are you some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this.” Dean says. Advancing with aggravation towards sam.

”look, dean, I wish I had done it, alright?” Sam shoots back with renewed anger clouding his soul.

“There is no other way this could have gone now tell the truth!” Dean said to Sam, new found anger dulling his control over his grace making the lights flicker.

“I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry.” Sam says with anger at first then pooling into another emotion that they all knew too well. Regret and sadness.

Sensing these emotions from sam. Dean tries to real his grace in from their uncontrolled state, Now noticing his wings poofing in aggravation. Willing himself not to smooth the feathers down he tells sam “It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you.” and it's the first true thing he has said all day.

It was Bobby that broke the moment. “Don't get me wrong I'm glad that Sam still has his soul intact but this raises a sticky question. If sam didn't pull your ass out of the pit then who did”

Mikey gonna get some new friends.


	6. UPDATE BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE ON WHY I HAVE BEEN A LAZY BUM

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ALL MY BEAUTIES FULL, PATIENT PEOPLE HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATInG IN LIKE FOREVER BU I PROMUS THE WILL START UPDATING AFTER TESTING IN SCHOOL HAS ENDED CAUSE RIGHT NOW THATS MY MAIN FOCUS I AM VERY SORRY. I WILL BE POSTING THO SO I HAVENT ABANDON IT JUST WORKING ON SCHOOL WORK AS MY MAIN PIRORiTY ANDTHIS FIC. IK IM MEAN. ANYWAY SORRY ABOUT THAT! LATER BITCHES


	7. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant continue this story

I can't continue this story for my reasons

1\. I'm 14 into 15 years old this august

2\. I lost the interest I had in this story and to continue it

3.i found a new fandom and I'm quite enjoying myself

4\. I have writers blooks like no biz

BUT! I will set this story up for adoption cause hate seeing abandoned stories that have potential for greatnesslike this one that I can't give it so I letting some one do that in their own words. someone who I think will give it justice since many people have read it and even commented and gave it kudos. on this note, i will leave it here, good night my little shits. -fuck off

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twilight Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751685) by [fianllyclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean)




End file.
